When It Rains
by CeliaEquus
Summary: Based on a Kink Meme prompt. When Phil gets soaked to the skin while on a mission, he's taken to Stark Tower to warm up. Johnny Storm is more than happy to be his hot water bottle. Unfortunately, Steve doesn't like this idea one bit. Threesome, anyone? Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or Fantastic 4, or any other Marvel thingummies, nor am I making money from this.


Prompt:

"During one of his missions or while helping the team, Coulson finds himself caught in the middle of a downpour. Either he's incapacitated, injured, or separated from the team, I want Coulson to have no way to protect himself from the rain with only the Avengers as his rescue.  
The team then has to bring the soaked-to-the-bone and shivering Coulson and warm him up back in the tower. Snuggles, hot cocoa, and movies are up to the author!"

"When It Rains"

Even the comms were malfunctioning, due to the downpour. Thor was in Asgard, so there was no way to control the amount of rain pelting down as Phil continued to pursue his target through the back alleyways of New York City. Clint and Natasha were busy with their opponents, and because this was a non-apocalyptic, SHIELD mission, the rest of the Avengers were at Stark Tower, probably blissfully unaware of the situation.

That left Phil on foot and outdoors, hoping to end this soon.

He hit the unit on his hip, and tapped the earpiece, to no avail. There was no way he could make anything out through the static. By feinting one direction or the other, he managed to round his target – an assassin, according to the briefing – like a cowboy cutting a steer, until they reached a dead end.

The fight was quick, slick, and Phil won it. There was no other way it could have worked out, even against a woman with this level of experience. Phil had beaten both Hawkeye and the Black Widow before; he could handle nearly anything.

Except a downpour, apparently.

Using a fireman's hold, he carried her back through the alleys until he reached the pre-arranged rendezvous site. By the time he got there, the rain had slowed, and soon stopped. The assassin was loaded into the back of an SUV. Phil climbed in the front, and debriefed by video conference with Fury, heating turned up to the max.

They were nearly run off the road when a ball of fire passed the windshield. Sitwell braked hard, Phil bracing himself with well-practised ease. He still faltered, bone tired and shivering from his wet clothes. That was when he recognised the ball of fire beside them, and he wound down the window, sighing.

"Mr. Storm," he said. Johnny grinned.

"Hi, Agent Coulson," he said. "You look like a drowned puppy."

"I feel like a drowned puppy. Can I help you?"

"I can't carry you, but if you redirect the car to the Baxter, I'll keep you warm when we get there."

"Stark Tower is closer," Sitwell said, leaning across. "Storm, next time try to avoid scaring the shit out of us."

"Wait, I scared you? Just by flying in front of the SUV? Cool!"

Phil rolled his eyes. To be honest, Johnny's offer was tempting. "Jasper, do you mind?"

They conferred with their eyes. Finally, Sitwell nodded.

"Want a lift?" he asked, jerking his head to the backseat. Johnny shrugged, turned off the flames, and climbed in the back.

"Thanks," he said.

"Not a problem," Sitwell said. He glanced at Phil as he revved up the engine and switched on the sat-nav. They continued in silence, the icy wetness seeping into his very bone marrow, or so it felt. He was trying to conceal his chattering teeth as they pulled up. Someone had called ahead, because Bruce and Clint were already there, the former with a first aid kit and the latter with a blanket. Johnny walked beside Phil, slipping an arm around his waist as they entered the building. He helped Phil dry off, and they met Natasha upstairs, where she handed Phil an overnight bag.

"I'll help you get changed," she said. "Come with me."

"Should they be alone together?" Steve asked, not very quietly. Phil snorted.

"We're safe with each other," he said.

"Phil's gay," Johnny fake-whispered. Phil arched an eyebrow.

"Bi," he corrected. Johnny looked surprised.

"We've been there and done that, and it's ancient history," Natasha said. She linked arms with Phil. "Come. There are towels ready in the bathroom."

She kept swearing in Russian at every forming bruise she uncovered. Bruce had joined them, and he took care of any scratches and grazes. Phil was still quaking from the cold, even as he towelled himself dry. Natasha dealt with his hair, and Bruce left to give Phil privacy while he finished stripping and started to dress.

"Stark has a cordless hairdryer," Natasha said. "We will leave that until we are in the common area."

"I've already had an offer to warm up," he said.

"That would explain Johnny Storm's presence here." She glanced at him while she buttoned up the flannelette pyjamas he only just realised she'd brought from his apartment. "You always did have a soft spot for him."

"God knows why, considering my usual type. But there's also a spot that isn't so soft." Natasha smirked.

"If he hears that, he will be insufferable," she said.

"Maybe I don't mind, depending on what comes of it."

She smiled, finished the last button, and herded him out. Bruce accompanied him to the living room, where the others were sprawled out on furniture, arguing about which movie to watch. Johnny smiled when he saw Phil, and leapt over the couch, reaching his side in three seconds flat.

"You're sitting with me," he said, and he all but dragged Phil to the couch. He sat on one end and pulled Phil close, letting Clint tuck a blanket behind him first, before yanking the agent back into his arms.

"Subtle," Phil remarked.

"What can I say?" Johnny said. He inclined his head and whispered directly into Phil's ear. "I know what I like, and I like to heat things up."

"Is that all?" he murmured.

Before Johnny could answer, Steve showed up, and placed a tray on the coffee table in front of them. He frowned minutely, and sat on Phil's other side.

"I made soup," he said, and he picked up a bowl and spoon from the tray. "Here. It'll warm you up."

"I'm warming him up," Johnny said, and he crooked one leg over Phil's lap.

"Just the outside," Steve said. "This is for the inside." Tony sniggered. "Grow up, Stark."

"Girls, girls, you're both pretty," Bruce murmured. His eyes were on the TV a nano-second later, carefully avoiding anyone's gaze. "What're we going to watch? Something fast-paced would be best. Get the heart racing to increase circulation."

They ended up settling for the latest James Bond flick. Phil shifted uncomfortably, full from the hot soup and definitely a lot less cold with the Human Torch wrapped firmly around him and Captain America pressed against his other side, during any and all of the erotic scenes. Both men were handsome as sin – one like the devil himself, and the other like an angel fallen from heaven – and being sandwiched between them led to extremely inappropriate thoughts.

At least the blush warmed his face.

By the end of the movie, Phil was nearly falling asleep. He felt a lot better after the soup and hot chocolate Steve had made, and Natasha had dried his hair while they were still debating over which action film to watch. Bruce gave him medicine to stave off any possible cold or fever, and Steve immediately picked Phil up, despite the agent's protests.

"You're tired," Steve said.

"I can walk." But when Steve's face fell, Phil sighed. "All right."

If he'd still been cold, Steve's beaming smile would have warmed him right away. He relaxed into the captain's arms, and waved to the others. He noticed that Johnny wasn't there, even as Steve started the trek down the corridor

That was when Phil felt heat on his right side.

"I can take care of him, Storm," Steve said, frowning as he glanced at Johnny. "I'm just going to make sure he's safe and warm in bed, then leave."

"Then I'll stay with him," Johnny said, glancing at Phil. "He'll be safer and warmer with someone sharing his bed."

"I don't dispute warmer," Phil said. "I do question whether I'm safer with you." Johnny laughed, and Steve's grip tightened. "Just a joke, captain."

"Oh, I don't know about that," Johnny said, and he stroked Phil's arm when they stopped outside the closest guestroom. "I'm game if you are. Work up a sweat. Head off a fever. It'll be good for you."

Phil shivered, fighting his arousal both at the words and at Johnny's intense stare.

"A rest and a good night's sleep is all he needs," Steve said stonily, shifting Phil in his arms. "I'd be grateful if you could open the door, Storm."

Johnny smirked as he made eye contact with Steve, turning the knob and pushing the door open. He backed into the room, giving Steve just enough room to brush past. Johnny's gaze snapped to Phil, and his smile softened as he stroked Phil's cheek.

"You can stay, Johnny," Phil whispered. Steve paused, then continued to walk towards the bed. He finally let Phil stand, and pulled back the covers while Phil kicked off his slippers. Johnny picked them up before Phil could bend over, and placed them out of the way.

"Come on, sir," Steve said, and he guided Phil onto the bed. "Do you want anything else?"

"I should brush my teeth—"

"I'll make sure he gets it done," Johnny said, standing closer to Phil. "Thanks for helping me look after him, Rogers. I'll take it from here."

"I'm not leaving," Steve said, still touching Phil's shoulder. "I don't trust you with him."

"Still here," Phil said. The two heroes ignored him.

"I'd never hurt him," Johnny said, scowling.

"Of course he wouldn't," Phil said loudly. "Look, you two can duke it out between you. I'm going to the bathroom."

Nearly ten minutes later, he left the en suite, and found Steve and Johnny still arguing. He rolled his eyes, then walked to the other side of the bed and slid in under the covers. He was starting to feel cool again, and debated over his next words.

"This is extremely flattering," he said. "If Johnny wants to stay, that's fine. The bed is huge; there's enough room for both of us." Steve looked away from Johnny's pleased smile. "If Steve wants to stay, that's fine, too. The bed is big enough for… for all of us." He swallowed, and examined his fingernails casually. He hoped it looked convincing, and that the pounding of his heart wasn't too loud.

"…Are you suggesting a threesome?" Johnny asked. "Because if you are, I could be down with that. Literally." He perched on the edge of the bed, and eyed Phil up and down, or what was visible above the blankets. "I've been waiting years for this, and if I have to share you, I will. I just want to be with you, even if it's only once."

"Only once?"

"Well." Johnny played with the edge of the quilt. "I want more than once, but like I said, I'll take what I can get."

There was silence for awhile, as Phil studied Johnny's reddening cheeks.

"Since that's decided, I'll say good night," Steve said, and he cleared his throat. "Let JARVIS know if you need anything, if it's something Mr. Storm can't provide."

"Steve?" Phil said. The captain halted. "You're welcome to stay. If Johnny doesn't mind—"

"I don't mind," Johnny said, even as he sneakily took hold of Phil's hand.

"You can leave if the idea makes you uncomfortable. I know you're from a more conservative era. But I… I like you, too. Both of you. And I like to encourage sharing." He smiled wryly, squeezing Johnny's hand, and waiting for the captain's reply.

Slowly, Steve turned around. He looked from Johnny, to Phil, and then to the empty space beside the agent.

* * *

"It's been at least half an hour," Tony said, waiting by the dishwasher and cradling a mug of coffee. "What're they doing? JARVIS?"

The AI made a sound of clearing his throat. "Agent Coulson is in bed."

"And the others? They haven't killed each other in a duel to the death, have they?"

"No, sir. They are no longer fighting."

"So where are they?"

"Captain Rogers and Mr. Storm are with Agent Coulson."

"What're they doing?" Tony repeated. JARVIS didn't answer right away.

"They cancelled the video and audio to the room, sir. However, I believe they are assisting Agent Coulson in… keeping warm."

Natasha and Clint broke into juvenile giggles, and Bruce hid his smile behind his hand. Tony's jaw dropped.

"I need to take Agent out to dinner sometime," he said. "Or celebratory drinks. Or throw a party in his honour. Hot damn." He took a gulp of his coffee. "Johnny and Steve? Agent sure knows how to pick them."

"I'm sure vigorous exercise will be very beneficial," Bruce said. He removed his hand, and his poker face was very nearly perfect. "Between them, I'm sure Johnny and Steve will…" Then he snorted, prompting more laughter from Clint and Natasha. "Keep him, uh, energised."

"Yeah, yeah," Tony said, waving a hand. "I don't need reminding that Agent's getting more than I am at the moment. So unless the three of you want to help me out… Hey, now that's an idea." He turned his best seductive smile on his three team-mates. They looked at each other, then back to him.

"No," they chorused. Tony stuck his tongue out.

"Then I'm going to bed. G' night."

* * *

Bruce, Clint, Natasha, and Tony were all long asleep before Phil lay exhausted in the middle of the bed, breathing heavily and aching from the 'vigorous exercise' he'd been undergoing with assistance from Johnny and Steve.

God knows he'd had a crush on Captain America since puberty hit, and his feelings were no longer limited to admiration and awe. Seeing the captain thawing out in hospital, and especially meeting Steve in person, had cemented a decades-long attraction to a figurehead and national icon. It was the getting-to-know-you phase after the Chitauri that the attraction to Steve Rogers furthered, while his feelings for Captain America grew platonic once again.

As for Johnny… Phil's godson was a fan of motorcycle stunts, and Phil had a thing for men who rode motorbikes anyway (see: Captain America). That was the first time he had seen Johnny Storm, though he was nothing more than a name and a pretty face to Phil. As with Steve, the first time they met was work-related. Johnny's personality was initially off-putting. However, the years since the Fantastic Four was established had mellowed Johnny somewhat, and he was not just likeable to be around, but actually kind of fun. (Not to mention the brownie points Phil won with Luke for getting Johnny's autograph for him.)

Now, he was recovering from being sandwiched between Steve and Johnny a total of four times, and taken in various other positions as well. There were – he hesitated to use the name – love bites blossoming over his chest and neck. He'd given as good as he got, and his one regret was that Steve's would heal and disappear by morning.

Sweat now cooling on his skin, he reached for the sheets. The two superheroes pulled them up instead, and Johnny wrapped his limbs around Phil. Steve hooked his right leg and arm over them, hand on Johnny's upper arm. The Human Torch's eyes sprung open again, and he gave the captain a small smile. Then he tilted his head down and nuzzled Phil's cheek until he was granted a kiss. Smile widening, he rested his head on Phil's shoulder. Steve kissed his nose, and then buried his face in the agent's hair, and breathed deeply.

"Hope this wasn't a dream," he mumbled.

"Same here," Johnny said, breath tickling Phil. He shivered, and Johnny turned up his body temperature. Steve and Phil pressed closer to him, and he chuckled tiredly.

"Please tell me we can do this again," Phil said. Steve and Johnny nodded, and Phil smiled as he fell asleep, cosier than he had ever been in his life.

* * *

**Fluff insinuates itself into my writing once again. Bother. And no smut to show for it, either.**

**Apparently I adore the idea of Chris Evans and Clark Gregg together (okay, the characters they play), and doubling up at least one is even better. I don't know. All I do know is that I've still got a story in progress pairing Agent Coulson and Johnny Storm. And, dash it all, I can make it believable!**

**Erm, yes. Please let me know what you think of this, and whether I've converted more people to the temple of… What would we call this pairing? Tawg referred to it as Hot Agent or something, I believe, in one of the Cap-Coulson posts. Alternatives could be Fire Taser, or Agent Torch, or Phinny, or Stormson. What do you reckon?**


End file.
